Man Ray Joins the Good Guys
Man Ray Joins the Good Guys is the pilot episode of The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! Plot While working at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob notices that his heroes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are coming. He tells Patrick, who is eating a Krabby Patty, and both run out. They notice they are driving away in the Invisible Boatmobile, and Man Ray is chasing them. He zaps the ray a few times, and soon, to Mermaid Man's, Barnacle Boy's, SpongeBob's, and Patrick's surprise, Man Ray tells he gives up. He explains his poor life, and how he wanted revenge of those who hurt him. He wanted to apologize by helping them. SpongeBob then thinks about this being a trick, but he felt sorry for Man Ray. After work, SpongeBob went down to the Mermailair with Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and Man Ray. A alarm is heard, and everybody goes up. We see a introduction of the 4 heroes; The Speedster (SpongeBob), Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and Man Ray. They fly up and see a robber. They stop him, and puts the money in the bank. A building then lights on fire, and firefighters can't stop it. The 4 heroes put the fire out. They do more jobs as many days pass. COMMERCIAL BREAK! Then, one day, the Mayor of Bikini Bottom gives each hero a medal. When the final medal is given to Man Ray, everybody gasps. They said Man Ray? A hero? They throw things at him, but as soon as Man Ray is covered with tomatoes, the Speedster stops them. He explains how Man Ray had a horrid life, and all the other things. The mob cries, but they continue to throw things at Man Ray. Man Ray, tired, zaps everyone, and then, after everyone is inside ice, Man Ray sits, and tells himself why did he do it. He begins to cry, and everybody else, zapped, begins crying ice. The tears break the ice, bringing everybody to life again. Man Ray finally gets a medal, and the episode ends with Man Ray changing his ray mode from "Bad" to "Good." Transcript *''the title card, the camera zooms in the Krusty Krab, and it heads past the roof and through Squidward, to the grill. SpongeBob is flipping Krabby Patties.'' *'SpongeBob:' looks through the front door. Those men look familar... Man and Barnacle Boy come in ''GASP! It's Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! ''goes to a table with Patrick eating a Krabby Patty. ''PATRICK! Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, PATRICK!!! *'Patrick:' What? *'SpongeBob: Look... Mermaid... Boy.... Barnacle....Man!!! *'''Patrick: Mermaid Boy and Barnacle Man! *'SpongeBob: '''You mean, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! *'Patrick: Mermaid Barnacle and Man Boy! smacks his face and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy enter. *'Barnacle Boy: '''I told you, you old coot, we're gonna order a Krabby Patty, not Snappy Pabbies. I don't even know how to play the game! *'Mermaid Man: '67!!! ''[A flash is heard, and Man Ray crashes through the ceiling. He shoots his ray. The customers run away and hide under the tables. Soon, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy head into the Invisible Boatmobile, and drive away. Man Ray follows. *'Man Ray: '''I'll be done with you once I zap you. And I still know how to fly, even at age 42. ''ZAP! '' *'Mermaid Man: 'You'll never catch us! EVIL!!! ''and goes to sleep *'Barnacle Boy: '''Wake up, you old coot! Wake up!! DRIVE, DRIVE!!! Oh, I'm taking the wheel. You won't catch-wa? ''Ray is sitting on a log. SpongeBob and Patrick has catched up. *'SpongeBob and Patrick: '''Now you can get him, and put him in jail, Mermaid Man. ''heroes have huge, surprised mouths and huge eyes as if being surprised ''Mermaid Man? *'Man Ray: 'I GIVE UP! ''and Patricks faces turns the same as Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy ''I'll tell you my miserable life. ''Flashback ''In my family, we had SuperFlounder, my dad. He always saved the day, but he treated me like a wet dog. My brother had 3 rooms, and I lived in the cupboard in the kitchen. I was taunted in elementary, middle and high school. My life of good turned evil as the time past. One night, I robbed a bank, but Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy kicked me in jail. And, since then, I look to get REVENGE for the people who hurt me. But now... I realize, there is no evil, just bad. You get it... Evil is worse than bad, and so I have to turn bad, but now I want to... Whatever! I already got revenge, and now I want to turn and say sorry. I know want to see my true destiny, not evil, but good. ''gasps and Patrick faints. '' *'SpongeBob: 'Mermaid Man! Barnacle Boy! It's a trick. But, poor Man Ray... *card: After work'' *''scene is zooming in to a cave. As we head inside it a light is seen to reveal to be the Mermailair. Man Ray, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are inside. SpongeBob is seen heading in. He hits himself on the Invisible Boatmobile, and heads up to the gang. A alarm then is heard.'' *'SpongeBob: '''Oh, I was just in time! *'Mermaid Man: 'For what? *'SpongeBob: 'The introduction, silly! ''fourth wall ''And the alarm. *turns black, then SpongeBob jumps up, and swishes to the side of the screen and pauses, now the Speedster and the words "The Speedster" shows, then a dolphin chatter is heard and runs to the front of the screen, pausing with the words "Mermaid Man, then breaks the camera. Then, Barnacle Boy flies down and the words "Barnacle Boy" appears. Then, a red and blue shape swishes throughout the screen. The shape slows down, revealing it to be Man Ray and words "Man Ray" appear. Man Ray heads toward the screen, and there is light again. The heroes are on the edge of a cliff, and see the Bank of Bikini Bottom Bank being robbed.'' *'Robber #1: '''Don't you move a muscle! *'Bikini Bottomite: 'I need to go to the bathroom! *'Robber #1: 'Uh, go. ''heads to the bathroom. *'Robber #2: '''Now, mister, give me, all your.... uh.... I forgot. *'Teller: 'Money? *'Robber #2: 'Yeah... ''gives the money and then a CRASH! is heard through the door and it is our heroes] *'Speedster: '''Drop the cash! Or you'll be in the slammer in 1 millisecond. And I like using really, really, really hard math units. ''Crickets *'Robber #1: '''Uh.... We don't care about math. RUN, JOHN!! ''run away *'Man Ray: '''I'll teach you addition... 2 criminals + 1 jail = ..... Uh, I forgot. In the slammer you go! ''[Zaps them and flies them to jail. Then, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy give the money back. *????:' AHHHHHHHH!!!! GOODNESS GRACIOUS!!! Oh ''gurgling my gurgling ''goodness! ''zooms out to reveal a firefighter trying to put out a building on extreme fire. The hose is going out of control. *'Mermaid Man: '''Get a bucket of water! ''Speedster and Man Ray grab water. The Speedster grabs water by hands and zooms faster than you can say "Why". Man Ray, with his ray, gets water, turns it into a homogenous ice block and then places it on the building. The then heats the ice, melting it, and water splashes all over the building, thus, putting out the fire. *''the screen turns black, and a quarter of the camera shows the Speedster kicking. Another quarter shows Mermaid Man saving a kitty. Another quarter. Barnacle Boy captures robbers, and the final quarter shows Man Ray saving a man from falling into a deadly hole. This all happens in 15 seconds.'' *''card: Many, many, days later.'' *''[The heroes are standing on a stage with a crowd in front of them. The Mayor is next to them, and he has medals. COMMERCIAL BREAK!]'' *'Mayor:' Quiet down! Quiet down! shushes and the crowd's yelling fades down to silence ''Here we are today... 4 loyal heroes who have saved the day more than 400-something times. They are... Mermaid Man... ''Man gets a medal... ''Barnacle Boy.... ''Boy gets a medal, ''The Speedster.... ''gets a medal. ''and finally.. Man Ray-y-no-p-p-p-p-WHAT? ''gasps *'Crowd: '''MAN RAY? A HERO? LET'S THROW TOMATOES AT HIM! ''5 complete seconds Man Ray is being a target to throw things at. *'Man Ray: '''Stop! Stop! THAT'S IT!!!! ''stops throwing things ''NO MORE! *'Speedster: Stop! Man Ray has a horrid life, and I have it all here on this tape recorder.. out tape recorder and plays Man Ray's words: *'''Man Ray (on tape recorder): I GIVE UP!! Let me tell you my miserable life. In my family, we had SuperFlounder, my dad. He always saved the day, but he treated me like a wet dog. My brother had 3 rooms, and I lived in the cupboard in the kitchen. I was taunted in elementary, middle and high school. My life of good turned evil as the time past. One night, I robbed a bank, but Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy kicked me in jail. And, since then, I look to get REVENGE for the people who hurt me. But now... I realize, there is no evil, just bad. You get it... Evil is worse than bad, and so I have to turn bad, but now I want to... Whatever! I already got revenge, and now I want to turn and say sorry. I know want to see my true destiny, not evil, but good. *'Fish #1: 'crying ''What... a sad story.. But let's throw things at him, this is a dream! ''throw things again at Man Ray *'Man Ray: '''THIS ENDS HERE!!!! RAH! ''the same time, he gets his ray and shoots everybody, making the crowd ice. ''YOU FOOLS! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY ''MAN RAY!!! ''sits down, gasping for breath. '''What the barnacles have I done? Why am I the fool? Why did I do this? Oh, how.. ''seems to realize Man Ray's story, and cry tears. The tears seem to crack the ice, and CRASH! the ice breaks. *'Fish #2: '''Man Ray, we now see you're a amazing hero! *'Man Ray: 'I am?.. I am! *'Fish #1: 'We're sorry, Man Ray. *'Mayor: 'And to fix what we've done, here's your medal. ''Man Ray his medal and crowd cheers. Man Ray ends the episode with changing his ray from Bad to Good. Trivia/Goofs *SpongeBob's grill is on the other side, like in Your Shoe's Untied. *Man Ray is a good guy until episode 9. *The title card forgot Man Ray's horns on his helmet. Bikini Bottom TV has still not taken care of this. Category:The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Panchito Gomez Category:2013 Category:Season Premiere Category:Pilots